injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Hercules
Hercules is the world-famous demigod son of Zeus, brother of Ares and Wonder Woman, and most powerful demigod on Olympus. Biography Herakles sometimes known by the name of his Roman avatar Hercules, was one of the most famous heroes of ancient times. He is the son of Zeus and the mortal woman Alcmene. Among other exploits, he was a member of the Argonauts that sailed under Jason. Despite his reputation, he was notorious for the rape of Hippolyta and the enslavement of the Amazons. Though his worse crimes are forgiven, this has not stopped him from occasionally working against the Amazons, particularly their champion Wonder Woman. Hippolyta Herakles was coaxed by the Olympian god of war Ares into punishing the Amazons by besting Amazonian Queen Hippolyta and her warrior people. With Theseus in tow, he marched on their city, and met Hippolyta outside the gates. He was not at all interested in peaceful negotiations, but was unable to defeat her in battle. Impressed, Hippolyta allowed Herakles' men to enter the city. They abused the opportunity to coexist by drugging their hosts' drinks; when all were asleep, Herakles made his play. He chained and raped Hippolyta and stole her girdle. He then returned to his homeland with Theseus, escaping the wrath of the Amazons. However, he could not escape the wrath of the Olympian gods. Hippolyta was so emotionally scarred by what happened that she drafted Aphrodite's Law, which states that no man can ever set foot on Themyscira. Penance For breaking their oath to the gods, the Amazons were forced to guard Doom's Doorway on the newly made island Themyscira. What they did not know was that the gods punished Herakles by having him support the island. It wasn't until several millennia later that Diana, the daughter of Hippolyta, discovered what had been done to him. She offered to share his burden, which he refused, feeling his punishment was just. Although he did sought to apologize to Hippolyta. The Olympians, convinced that he had redeemed himself, took away his burden, allowing Herakles to leave the underworld. Herakles became the first man to set foot on Themyscira since Aphrodite's Law was drafted and went into effect, and he immediately begged the Amazons for forgiveness. Though some of the Amazons still harbored hatred for their past rapes and humiliation, most of them were moved by Herakles' newfound humility, and Queen Hippolyta asked her people to search their hearts and souls for the strength to forgive, which they eventually did. Doing so herself, Hippolyta not only forgave him, but shared a brief romance with him before he left the mortal realm to return to his father in Mount Olympus. Champion Later, Heracles appeared in the contemporary world and schemed to take revenge on the Amazons by seducing Diana. He did this by making an agreement with the mortal superhero Harold Campion. In exchange for his identity, Heracles gave Champion admission into Mount Olympus. Once this was agreed upon Heracles used the Mirror of Circe to alter his appearance into that of Champion and proceeded to befriend Wonder Woman as a "new" friend. Heracles' identity was eventually revealed and he resumed his life on Mount Olympus. One Year Later One year after the events of Infinite Crisis, Heracles was renewed as a fellow agent of Olympus, who occasionally aids Diana and even replaces her in battle. He temporarily set up his base in the Greek Embassy. As one of the occupants of Olympus who rejected Athena's decision to remove themselves from the mortal realm, Hercules journeyed to Tartarus in hopes of recruiting Ares to aid him in returning to the mortal realm. Instead he found Circe who, upon hearing the demigod's story and not wanting to spend eternity in limbo with Athena, decided to partner with Hercules instead. However, this didn't last long, as Circe betrayed him. With Diana's help, he was able to capture Circe, only to reveal his true motives: use her magical powers to transfer the power she had stolen and her own powers to him, becoming a new god to rule over Earth. Using the Lasso of Truth, he tried to compel Circe to cast the spell, and Diana encouraged her to answer the question. Circe, revealing that the only way to cast that spell would be to reverse the original, cast the spell, returning their powers to their original owners and returning Diana's role as Wonder Woman to her. Injustice Comic Powers and Abilities Powers *'Godly Physiology' :*'Accelerated Healing' :*'Decelerated Aging' :*'Immortality' :*'Superhuman Durability' :*'Superhuman Speed' :*'Superhuman Stamina' :*'Superhuman Strength' Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)': Hercules is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant and is a particularly excellent Greco-Roman wrestler. *'Leadership': In ancient times, Hercules led contingents of Greek warriors. *'Seduction': Hercules had numerous lovers, including the Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta. *'Weaponry': Hercules is highly skilled and experienced, with all forms of weaponry used in ancient Greece. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Nemean Lion Skin' *'Mirror of Circe' Weapons *'Shield' *'Swords' Notes * During the Marvel/DC crossover JLA/Avengers, Wonder Woman believed the Marvel Comics' Hercules to be a villain, assuming he had raped her dimension's Hippolyta; however, Marvel Comics' Hercules had simply seduced Marvel Comics' Hippolyta with her consent. Wonder Woman came to realize this by the end of the story. Ironically, Hercules is a hero in the Marvel Universe, while Hippolyta is a villainess in that universe. * This character is an adaptation of Herakles, a character in traditional stories. These include, but may not be limited to religious texts, myth, and/or folk lore. More information on the original can be found at Wikipedia.org. Appearance * 86 Appearances of Herakles (New Earth) * 23 Images featuring Herakles (New Earth) * 4 Quotations by or about Herakles (New Earth) * Character Gallery: Herakles (New Earth) Category:Males Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Gods Category:Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Wonder Woman Villains